Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of terminals, and particularly to a camera module applied to a terminal, and a terminal including same.
Background
Because of the wide use of terminals as well as higher requirements in picture taking requirements of users, manufacturers continue to improve picture taking abilities of the terminals.
In order to improve picture taking performance, the terminal includes a camera module including a primary camera module and a secondary camera module. One of the primary camera module and the secondary camera module uses a wide-angle lens, and another of the primary camera module and the secondary camera module uses an optical zoom lens. The existing secondary camera module is fixed in position by having a bottom part of the secondary camera module secured to a circuit board. However, because the terminal is often affected by external forces, such as shaking or falling, which easily leads to offset of an optical center of the secondary camera module. This results in that the secondary camera cannot completely collect light from an object to be photographed, thereby reducing the quality of the picture taken by the terminal.